Chapter Unknown: The Bullet and the Leaves
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: He never regretted anything. But because of his actions, John knew that he will always watch his back from now on. But then Winston gave him a piece of hope. And despite his hesitance to accept it and escape his fate, the legendary hitman will prove to everyone that no one messes with The Boogeyman and gets away with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Unknown: The Bullet and the Leaves  
** By: **Zelga Lim Li**

* * *

 **Summary:  
** He never regretted anything. But because of his actions, John knew that he will always watch his back from now on. But then Winston gave him a piece of hope. And despite his hesitance to accept it and escape his fate, the legendary hitman will prove to everyone that no one messes with The Boogeyman and gets away with it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"By the way, John," Winston muttered to the doomed man that stands before him after dismissing the people surrounding them.

A man who continues to endure the life he was trying to leave behind.

"There's this place that I think will be a good place to start over. To heal and think things thorough," With an added thought, he gave a marker to John who took it hesitantly without even looking if it the same medallion Santino used with their oath.

Good.

"However, finding the place itself will prove to be difficult as it only allows those who she thinks is worthy..."

"I think you are mistaken," The excommunicado's voice remain calm despite the verdict he received minutes ago that impresses the Manager though the other hid it expertly from John's observant eyes.

The blood from that days event continues to drip from his hand coating his dogs fur. Frowning slightly, John wiped his bloodied hands over his pants to avoid getting his dog dirty. He is still not sure what name he would give him. "I am neither that or anything else."

With a tired sigh, he added in a wistful voice, "I'm supposed to be retired for fucks sake."

"It is indeed unfortunate that you were forced back against your will and then here we are right now," Winston added sadly. From the death of John's wife, the dog left by the said woman, Viggo and his son's craziness with Santino's betrayal. Oh right, let us not forget that damn car.

The man still has these wounds from his earlier battle. But as an old saying goes, a wounded beast is far more dangerous than any animal that tries to devour it. The Continental's Manager will not wonder if all of these people who are brave enough (or even foolish enough) to even try and take John Wick's life will still breathe before this day ends.

"Well then," John straightened and held his hand towards Winston. Despite everything that has happened, he regards the older man as a colleague worthy of his respect. Just like Marcus. At the thought of his old friend, John's tainted heart saddened greatly.

"Thanks for everything," The infamous Boogeyman said and with a pause, he added his next works threateningly. He is an assassin afterall and he always makes an impression no matter what. "Before I forgot…" Winston raised one brow questioningly. "Tell them… Tell them all… Whoever comes, whoever it is… I'll kill them. I'll kill them all."

Winston smirk grew. "Of course you will."

John left with a nod followed by his faithful canine companion.

And after one last call to begin the hunt, Winston regretfully looked at the retreating back of the man he still hopes to see someday.

It will be such a waste if he dies today.

He just hope that John will be able to find that place.

.

.

.

"I don't like this," Charon whispered as he drove the car back the hotel. Winston turned and glances slightly at him. "Not liking everything at all, Sir."

With a weary shrug, Winston crosses his legs and looks outside to watch the busy streets of New York as the car passes by the city.

"Neither am I. But you know the rules."

"It was him that broke the rules first, that ungrateful…"

"Careful Charon," Winston cautioned, "I might think that you favor him among the rest…"

"So are you, Sir," Charon answered back knowingly with a patronizing look Winston knew his Conceirge always wear whenever facing a guest. "You did gave him the courtesy no one else has. And that 'information'."

"Ah," The Manager nodded sagely. "Perhaps it is indeed a great loss if such a gifted man like him will be eaten alive by this harsh world we lived in."

With a stiff nod, Charon opened the car door and let his boss walk in front of him after handling the keys to the valet as they both headed towards the hotel.

"Do you think he will find it?" Charon asks as he stood beside his post to resume his duties.

"That place?"

With a mysterious smile, Winston looked at his employee one more time and turned to walk into his office placing a hand on his suit pocket feeling the marker John and that blasted man used. The thing that started this chase.

John already knew the importance of these markers and because of that, he never noticed the new additions he placed on the medallion before their meeting.

As he sat on his chair to finish some documents, he saw a glimpse of the largest painting decorating his wall above the fireplace.

It was a place he knew by heart.

A safe haven.

A very beautiful place surrounded by the largest trees no other place has giving those who lost their path a chance to find their way back and a home to those who got nowhere else to go.

A place perfect for someone like Jonathan.

"Sir?" Charon's voice from the speaker disturbs his silent musings. "There's an incoming message in line four." The older man looked at his intercom finally noticing the blinking LEDs.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here," Winston frowned slightly when he heard his most trusted employee pause. "Is there something else?"

"It's a coded message, Sir," Coughing to hide his excitement, Charon added in a hush tone. "It's from 'her'."

"I see," The Continental's Manager hummed interestingly and thanked the man. Tapping his manicured fingers slightly while reading the codes his caller left behind, Winston's smile grew wider startling the room service attendant that brought his liquor and laughed out loud after finishing the entire message.

"Seems like you've found yourself a new admirer, my dear boy."

Chuckling to himself, Winston finally relaxes his shoulders and stood in front of the painting. Raising his goblet towards the Village Hidden among the Leaves, the Manager took a sip and finally allowing his worry to wash away now that she decided to join the fray.

"I'm sure the two of you together will take the world by storm…" With a predatory smile that'll definitely scare his enemies, Winston of Continental couldn't wait for the revolution to begin.

"Believe it!"

* * *

 **Author's notes:  
** After watching the HBO release the other night, a previous snippet from my previous idea came back with a vengeance. Won't be a long story though. Unless another thought came in mind. So yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Unknown: The Bullet and the Leaves  
** By: **Zelga Lim Li**

* * *

 **Summary:  
** He never regretted anything. But because of his actions, John knew that he will always watch his back from now on. But then Winston gave him a piece of hope. And despite his hesitance to accept it and escape his fate, the legendary hitman will prove to everyone that no one messes with The Boogeyman and gets away with it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Believing may be a strong word. And John knew his luck will run out eventually.

Just like now.

After a few days of wandering with very limited resources and sustenance, he feels like his body is about to break down.

His injuries are already giving him a hard time.

Thankfully, the stream he found earlier was able to soothe their thirst. And despite the numerous attempts to left his dog anywhere away from him, the said animal continues to follow faithfully.

As he heard bustling noises behind his back, John hopes that whoever found him is an old acquaintance that can be talked into.

Not that he's planning to run away of course or fight back, but to make sure that his dog will be properly taken care of after his death.

He already thinks that running away is pointless. This world they live in…

He is so damn tired.

As he gently stroke his dog's head to await his fate, John looked at the sky one last time.

"And here I thought you will give me a good fight."

"Hn."

Even without looking at his executioner, John can sense the man's hesitance.

Regardless of his condition, the man knows how dangerous he is.

He did kill three men with a pencil.

When he heard the telltale sign of a gun's cylinder being turned to prepare a bullet to be put into his head, John closed his eyes.

"My dog. Can you…"

Chuckling amusingly, the other assassin placed his gun at the crown of his head. "No need to worry Mr. Wick," Placing a finger on the trigger, John's blood gone cold.

"I'll also make it quick for him."

Faster than a blink of an eye, with a blinding fury that even surprised John when that exact moment ended, he looks at his hands that was tainted by his victim's blood. He took a shuddering breath and dropped on his knees.

It wasn't his first kill. Or his last. And yet, the dread of a never ending chase that may eventually end his pitiful excuse of an existence scares him a bit.

So, he held firm and stood when he heard another set of footprints approaching his location. John took the gun his attacker held earlier. 6 bullets. He wonders if it is enough. Although he can improvise but that alone is quite taxing given that his body still haven't recovered and all that.

Dragging the dead man near his dog to be his temporary body heat until he can finish everything. John knew that once his dog hears the gun shots and learned that his human isn't beside him, he will soon follow.

Thankfully, the man haven't gotten the chance to pull the trigger and his dog wasn't interrupted from his rest. A very small blessing.

Then again, he was ready to accept his fate as long as they leave his dog alone. Hopefully, this next batch has a soft spot for animals.

With that in mind, John allowed the shadows to swallow him whole. He suppose dying honorably with a gun in his hands may be for the better. So another long night filled with blood and mayhem will be left in his wake.

Unbeknownst to John and if he is in his prime condition, he should have noticed the other shadow that was observing him above the canopy of branches and leaves. Cerulean blue eyes that watched everything that transpired that night. Her blonde hair that swayed lightly from the soft breeze of the forest which are tied low beneath her nape reaching past her waist.

Curiosity lighting her whiskered mark features as she jumped from her hidden spot and soundlessly lands on the ground beside the sleeping animal, toes balanced like a feline (others may think of her more as a fox).

"Sebastian?"

Another shadow came out from the tress and approaches the woman gently with a slight tilt of his head. "Are you sure about this, sensei?"

With a wide smile as the woman in question caresses the dog lightly behind the ears and swiftly carried him over to her companion. "Since when do you see me follow the rules, kit?"

Laughing quietly, the new arrival took the dog and steps back from his teacher. "Will you be letting the others see you now or wait for a little bit more?"

Frowning slightly, the woman pouted her lips and placed both hands on her hips. "Patience isn't really a part of my repertoire and I would rather make an entrance and show my displeasure at these bastards for trespassing my property…," Both paused when they heard gunshots from the location where their visitors held their bloody gun fight. The two looked at one another briefly before the woman patted the dog one more time and disappeared with a flurry of leaves behind her wake.

"Make sure to prepare a room for our guests, Sebastian," Reappearing and taking the trees to travel faster towards the commotion, the woman spared one last look towards her student and gave him a wink. "After all, we do help those who are lost to find their way back… Or provide a new home to those who have nowhere else to go."

With an farewell nod, Sebastian left in his own swirl of leaves to prepare the village for their new residents. Shaking his head in amusement, he securely placed the dog in his arms for a quick travel.

"Can't believe that Winston managed to convince her to accept these strays," With a shrug, Sebastian watches the horizon before him as he saw the edges of the village gates. "Ah, there is really no place like home," Smiling gently, he awaits the approach of the others who came to welcome him as some took a fuss over one of the new additions to their 'community'.

"An assassin and his pet dog, huh?" Sounds really interesting from his point of view.

* * *

 **Author's note:  
** Just as nuff said.

One last chapter more and this specific bunny is done. Finally! Anyways, so yeah.


End file.
